This invention relates generally to cosmetic applicators and, more particularly to an improved cosmetic applicator that is easier to grasp and use by persons having decreased strength or dexterity in their fingers.
Persons having arthritis and other disabilities often find it difficult to pick up or grasp small items such as pencils and the like. The ability to hold small items such as make-up applicators, lip stick wands, etc. with sufficient grip so as to successfully apply the make-up is a particular challenge. As a result, elderly persons and those with dexterity challenges often have no choice but to forego the desired application of cosmetics or must have assistance from others.
Several devices for applying cosmetics are known in the prior art. Although assumably effective, such devices present configurations that are difficult to grasp or grip by persons having decreased strength and dexterity in their fingers.
It is therefore desirable to have a cosmetic applicator that does not require a precise or narrow gripping of a person's fingers about the applicator handle to successfully apply a cosmetic. It is further desirable to have an applicator in which the tip is always suitably oriented for application of the cosmetic regardless of the orientation of the handle. It is also desirable to have an applicator in which the tip is removable for exchange with another tip.